Something Piggish
by Watashinomori
Summary: A turma do primeiro ano orgulhosamente apresenta: OS TRÊS PORQUINHOS, ou era para ser... :PréSlash::Nonsense:


**Something Piggish**

**Autora: **Watashinomori (ou Wata-chan... Wata-sensei... Watinha... ou Wata, A Doida!)

**Sinopse: **A turma do primeiro ano orgulhosamente apresenta: OS TRÊS PORQUINHOS, ou era para ser...

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner e a quem mais pagou pelos direitos. Mais a história dos Porquinhos é free e todo mundo conhece!

**Gênero: **Juro que não sei!

**Aviso: **Eu sou louca... mas disso vocês sabiam! Baseado de levinho em "Something Cinderella-ish" que tem em Furuba, para quem não viu isso... perdeu a coisa mais engraçada do século! Insinuação Pré-Slash, porque puppy love na mais puppiest age é lindo!!

**Aviso 2: **Sim, eu estou descaradamente plagiando a formatação dos textos da Calíope... porque eu acho bunitinho e organizadinho! E mamãe me deu Óleo de Peroba no Natal!

**Beta: **N.Shibboleth, porque eu faço ela sofreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

**Spoilers: **Final do conto dos Três Porquinhos!

"_**Vou soprar, vou soprar até demoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir a sua casa" ou algo assim.**_

O primeiro ano Gryffindor apresenta:

**SOMETHING PIGGISH**

Por: Watashinomori

Tudo começou há três semanas quando Mcgonagall resolveu que os métodos convencionais de ensino estavam um tanto quanto defasados. Ela reuniu-se com os outros professores-diretores das casas ela resolveu criarpor um festival escolar naquele ano. Um teste era o que seria, um teste para implementar tal coisa na escola. Eis que cada casa e cada ano seriam responsáveis por alguma tarefa do festival. Para os primeiros anos a responsabilidade era uma peça, segundos anos eram vendinhas, terceiros anos eram decorações e por aí ia.

Em Gryffindor, primeiro ano, o assunto era qual peça fazer. No fim, acabou em sorteio. Primeiro sorteou-se a peça:, que saiu Os Três Porquinhos, que havia sido colocada no saquinho por Peter Pettigrew, um garoto loirinho, pequeno e rechonchudo. Depois os papéis foram sorteados e o desastre ficousaiu assim:

Porquinho da casa de Palha (mais velho): Sirius Black

Porquinho da casa de Madeira (do meio): James Potter

Porquinho da casa de Argamassa (mais novo): Peter Pettigrew

Lobo-Mau: Remus Lupin

Narrador: Lily Evans

Todos os outros deveriam cuidar de cenário, figurino e roteiro (esteque ficou por conta de Lily Evans, que, além de Peter, era a única que conhecia o conto). Assim que o scriptroteiro ficou pronto começaram-se os ensaios.

-Oh não, o lobo está vindo! Preciso me esconder!

-MAIS EMOÇÃO BLACK! – gritou Evans.

-OH... NÃO! O. LOBO. ESTÁ. VINDO. PRECISO. ME. ESCONDER. Bom assim, Evans?

-Não era para gritar espaçadamente, era para colocar emoção, assim: Oh!!!!!! Não!!!! O lobo está vindo! Preciso me escondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer – dramatizlhou a ruiva.

O garoto revirou os olhos e imitou.

-Func func – apareceu um loirinho, pequeno e magro. – Sinto cheiro de porquinho. Que boa refei... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, eEu não como porco... será que eu não posso ser um lobo vegetariano? – sugeriu Remus..

-LUPIN! Roteiro! Siga o roteiro!

-Certo, certo. Sirius, vai pro seu canto. Aham aham. Func func. Sinto cheiro de, eca, porquinho. Meu jantar está garantido.

-Té parece que o lobo ia ser tão inofensivo assim, até eu bato nesse lobo-mau aí!

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

-Tá, tá. Pode vir, seu lobo-mau! Minha casa é uma boa proteção!

-Eu vou assoprar, assoprar até demoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir a sua ca... mas com que sentido alguém sopraria para demolir algo? Quero dizer, não importa o quanto se tente...

-É SÓ UMA HISTÓRIA, REMUS!

E assim continuaram os desastrososou os ensaios até o fatídico dia do tal festival.

Vários pais e moradores do vilarejo vieram ver o que era tão novo em Hogwarts. Gryffindor seria a última a apresentar a peça. Finalmente, após osas três primeiroas espetáculospeças, chegou o momento doa últimoa.

As cortinas abriram e Lily Evans encaminhou-se até o centro do palco.

Lily: Senhoras e sSenhores, a turma Gryffindor do primeiro ano orgulhosamente apresenta: O Conto dos Três Porquinhos ((aplausos)). Era uma vez, há algum tempo, em que três porquinhos que ficaram órfãos. Sem ter mais sua antiga casa para morar, eles precisativeram que arrumar novas casas.

Entram Sirius, James e Peter.

Peter: O lo... lobo-mau.. er... ele... ahn... ah é, ele anda rondando e... é que... é...

James: O lobo-mau anda rondando está área, é bom arrumarmos onde morar, era isso que ia falar, _né irmão?_

Peter: ISSO!

Sirius: Bah, aquela coisinha mixuruca? Quero dizer (olhar longo vindo de Lily), oOh sim, jura? Melhor arrumar logo uma casa. OLHA! (gritou apontando para um monte) Qquanta palha, farei minha casa daquilo, vai ficar pronta logo e eu não terei nenhum esforço! (falando baixo, apesar do feitiço amplificador não permitir) Hnf, quem faria casa de palha?

Lily: ENTÃO o porquinho mais velho fez sua casa de palha, e os outros dois continuaram andando. SIRIUS FAÇA A CASA!

James: Er... você tem razão Peter... quero dizer, maninho, melhor arrumar logo, mas palha é um material muito frágil, farei minha casa daquilo (apontou para a madeira). Será a casa mais bela que você já viu (estufou o peito).

Lily: Então o porquinho mais novo continuou andando... (Peter ficou parado) _andando_ (ele sobressaltou-se e correu) _ANDANDO!_ (parou e caminhou amuado) até que encontrou um monte de tijolos, e madeira e cimento. Resolveu que eram bons materiais para se construir uma casa.

Sirius: Onde raios alguém acha essas coisas largadas?

Lily: VOCÊ NÃO TÁ NA CENA!

Peter (olhando triste para os materiais): Tenho mesmo?

Lily: Sim.

Peter: Por quê?

Lily: Eu tô mandando! Então depois de um tempo o lobo apareceu por aquelas bandas (as cortinas fecham e abrem. Nada). O LOBO (nada). REMUS!

Remus: ME RECUSO! NÃO! NUNCA! NÃO SAIO! NÃO COM ESSAS ROUPAS! NÃO EMPURRA, JAMES! SIRIUS PÁRA DE PEGAR AÍ! (Um garoto loiro e magrinho caiu de trás das cortinas) Vocês me pagam.

Ele estava vestido com suuma roupa de lobo:, com uma camisa de pelúcia e um rabo falso, haviam prendido em seu cabelo orelhas de lobo e ele usavvestia uma calça com suspensórios e calçava luvas e sapatos de patas de lobo, não parecia mau, parecia meigo. Tanto que a platéia quase que em massa se rendeu aem um "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn".

Lily (segurando o risinho): E depois de um tempo o lobo, muito fofo, apareceu por aquelas bandas.

Remus: Hnf. Func func, sinto cheiro de comida.

Sirius entra em cena.

Sirius (exagerando): Oh não! O Lobo! OH! OH! OH! Preciso me esconder! OH!

Remus (segurando o riso): Func func. Sinto cheiro de porquinho!

Sirius (na casa de palha): Pode vir seu lobo, minha casa é segura! Apesar de que se eu te der um tapa você morre!

Lily: BLACK!

Sirius: Meu erro... hehe.

Remus (revirando os olhos mais se aproximando): Ah é? Pois eu vou soprar, soprar até demoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir (platéia completamente derretida num "aaaaaaaawn") a... sua... casa (Remus completamente vermelho arrancando mais "aaaaaaaawn"s).

Lily: Que fofin... er... ele respirou fundo e assoprou (o garoto imitou)! AAAAAAAAAAAH, QUE MEIGO! Desculpa. E a casa de palha, muito frágil, voou pelos ares. Então o porquinho mais velho correu atrás do porquinho do meio.

Potter entra em cena parecendo muito cheio de si para um porquinho, e Sirius caminha lentamente até ele, enquanto Remus revira os olhos.

Sirius: Oh maninho, o lobo-meigo mandou minha casa pros ares e a narradora-má não deixa eu bater nele. Deixe- que eu me escondaer naem sua casa.

James: Não tema, ó jovem.

Sirius: Na verdade eu sou o mais velho.

James: Que seja. Não tema, ó velhote, eu o salvarei! Venha comigo.

Remus: Eu tô indo, jantar!

Lily: E o lobo chega.

Remus: Ora, ora, dois porquinhos,_ eca_, mais comida.

James: Minha casa não é de palha como a do bocó do meu irmãozão (recebeu um tapa na nuca) AI! Mas é verdade, apesar de que essa vai voar também.

Remus e Lily: JAMES!

James: Erro meu!

Remus: Tanto faz, eu vou soprar, vou soprar até demoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir (para enfatizar ele ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e abriu os braços, o que fez a platéia mais Sirius Black e Lily Evans derreterem-se num "aaaaaaaaaaaawn" bem caprichado. Remus corou extremamente) a... sua... er... casa...

James: Vai logo antes que todo mundo borre as calças!

Lily: Ele então respirou fundo mais uma vez e assoprou (Remus imitiu, e Lily mordeu os lábios), Awn... mas dessa vez não deu certo, então ele tentou com mais força (ele fez como o mandado, mais 3 minutos de "aaaaaaaaawn"s) e dessa vez ela voou pelos ares.

Sirius: Oh não, só nos resta nosso irmão mais novo, que por incrível que pareça fez uma casa melhor que a nossa, mas como ele encontrou os materiais assim prontinhos para serem usados no meio da rua ainda é um mistério...

James: Sim, sim. Vamos lá.

Lily: E correram até a casa do irmão mais novo. Este havia feito uma casa enoooooooooorme e forte. Os dois porquinhos bateram na porta alvoroçados.

Sirius: Alvoro-quê?

Lily: Desesperados.

Sirius: Ah sim. IRMÃO! IRMÃO! (esmurrando a porta que caiu) Isso que é forte? Imagina.

Lily: BLACK! Eles explicaram a situação e entraram na casa. Então o lobinho... quero dizer o lobo chega.

Remus vem arrastando os pés.

Remus: Vocês sabem a fala.

Platéia e Sirius: DIZ! DIZ! DIZ! DIZ!

Remus (ainda mais vermelho): Vou soprar, vou soprar até demoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir a sua casa.

Sirius: Ah, não. Só continuo isso se você ficar nas pontas dos pés de novo. É muito fofinho!

Remus: BLACK!

Lily: Ordem da narradora, fica nas pontas do pés!

Remus (fazendo a ceninha novamente): Vou soprar, vou soprar até demoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir a sua casa ("aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn" novamente).

Peter: Po... pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir.

Lily: Uma terceira vez o lobo respirou fundo e assoprou (ele imitou), sem efeito. Ele tentou quatro vezes (o garoto olhou amuado para ela, mas fez) e nada. Os porquinhos comemoram. Mas o lobo era tão esperto quanto fofo e pegou uma escada para entrar pela chaminé.

Remus: Quem desce pela chaminé não é o Papai Noel?

Lily: E você também, vai logo (ele obedeceu). Mas então o porquinho mais novo que era muito sagaz (Peter estava parado com o dedo no nariz olhando para o nada) er, o porquinho do meio que era sagaz também notou o que o lobo fazia.

James (rindo da cara de Peter): Olhem... haha... é o lobo. Pare com a nojeira, Pet. Er... o que faremos?

Lily: E o mais velho teve uma idéia.

Sirius: Vamos fazer uma salada. Remus é vegetariano...

Lily: Não essa idéia.

Sirius: Então vou chamá-lo para sair nas férias... ele realmente é meigo.

Lily: NÃO ISSO! A LAREIRA!

Sirius: Ok. Vamos acender a lareira para que ele não possa entrar, apesar de que se ele respirar um pouco forte na porta, ela cai.

Lily (bufando): Eles então acenderam a lareira, enquanto o lobo descia. Então sua cauda pegou fogo e ele saiu voando.

Remus (no meio da lareira): Voando? Como ass... (alguém lançou um feitiço nele que saiu voando aterrissando na cortina, soltando um gritinho assustado).

Lily: Então os porquinhos viveram juntos e felizes para sempre... FIM!

Por algum estranho motivo que não foi conhecido, não houve nenhum outro festival em Hogwarts!

**.FIM.**


End file.
